Grey Area
by StrongerSkyscraper
Summary: After divorcing Mitchie, Shane questions his decision; he doesn't know where he and Mitchie stand; doesn't know what he wants anymore - can they find a way through the Grey Area? (Companion Piece to "Shadow" You don't have to read Shadow first but you may want to. ) By xSimplyMex and StrongerSkyscraper.


**XSimplyMex's A/N: Hi! I'm xSimplyMex and I co-wrote this fic with StrongerSkyscraper. She's awesome; I had a lot of fun collaborating with her and I'm glad I got the opportunity to do so. Hopefully you'll have just as much fun reading it as I've had writing it! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Grey Area<strong>

**By xSimplyMex and StrongerSkyscraper.**

* * *

><p><em>Find a way through the grey, grey area<em>  
><em>Are we just friends tonight?<em>  
><em>We can't stay in the grey, grey area,<em>  
><em>It's time for black or white<em>

Mitchie looked at her cell phone after the AMAs were over. She wanted to call Shane but at the same time she wanted him to call her. What did she want him to say? That he's sorry? That he wants her back? Mitchie didn't know what she wanted anymore, all she knew was, that Shane still had a special place in her heart; she had never stopped loving him. She had loved him from the time they met, she never liked being alone. The last seven months had been the hardest months of her life, From hearing the 'I-told-you-so's' from her mom and friends, to seeing his fans tweet him saying 'for a goodtime tweet me.' that killed her. Never the less, Mitchie picked up her phone, about to call Shane, as his face came on and his ringtone filled the room. Mitchie hesitated but answered. All Mitchie could say was "Hello."

_Can't figure out exactly how we stand_  
><em>Stuck in between two uncharted lands<em>  
><em>We're sending signs like I've never seen<em>  
><em>Changing our minds, don't know what we mean<em>

Shane was sitting in his dressing room; still at the AMAs. He didn't feel like going to the after-show-party, but then again he couldn't seem to decide what he wanted anyways. He had thought that he wanted to divorce Mitchie, that it was the right decision; but now he felt stuck. Any other man who had just divorced his wife would've been happy with his new freedom. Why couldn't he be like that? Why did Mitchie's letter hurt him so much? And why did he regret his decision so much? He knew that he'd only be able to relax when he finally figured out how Mitchie felt about him, but to do that, he had to call her. His song had been based on her, he had sung it for her, he had apologized to her – he needed to know if she felt for him the same way he did for her. He wanted clarity, so he decided to call her, even though he was not sure what he wanted to tell her. After a few rings she picked up with a shaky "Hello." His mouth moved, but no words seemed to come out. "Hello? Shane?" she asked. That seemed to snap him out of his zone "Yes, it's me..." he said, a little hoarse.

_Are we off, are we on? Is it right, is it wrong?_  
><em>Is that it, is there more? Are we here? Are you sure?<em>  
><em>Not enough, or too far? Do we know what we are?<em>

Shane sounded so lonely to Mitchie. Why would he be lonely? That was what he wanted, to be alone, but then again - he wouldn't have called her if that was so. "Shane…" "Mitchie…" they said at the same time. Both not knowing what needed to be said to be back where they wanted to be. "Mitchie, it's me, Shane." She knew that. What was she supposed to say to Shane? Mitchie pulled at her necklace that had her wedding rings on it. Before she looks at her large stomach and she puts her hand on it. She knew that Shane should know about the little baby boy that was growing in her stomach, but if he didn't want her, why would he want the baby? As she put her hand on her stomach, she wondered whether it was the right thing for them to be talking. "Mitchie, I know you probably don't want to talk to me anymore but…." "Then why did you call Shane? Do you just want to hurt me more? Do you think it didn't kill me when I saw the papers?" Mitchie said cutting him off before he could say another word.

_Find a way through the grey, grey area_  
><em>Are we just friends tonight?<em>  
><em>We can't stay in the grey, grey area,<em>  
><em>It's time for black or white<em>  
><em>So decide on a side of the line we've been treading<em>  
><em>It's okay if the choice is scaring ya<em>  
><em>Can't spend another night<em>  
><em>In the grey, grey, grey, grey, grey area<em>  
><em>In the grey, grey, grey, grey, grey area<em>

He wasn't shocked at her anger, but it made him wonder about her feelings – did she snap because she was still hurt or did she just use this call as a chance to vent her anger after getting over him? Was she done with him? Shane couldn't stand the uncertainty; he needed a decision from Mitchie. "I called because I still have feelings for you and I want to know if you still feel something for me; I just wanna know where we stand!" he said frustratedly.  
>"Why should I put my heart out on the line again, Shane? I thought we would last forever and then you divorced me – tell me, how am I supposed to know if I'm going to be hurt again? I don't have time for silly games, I can't just decide to get back together with you... I still have feelings for you too, but I'm not sure if that's going to be enough... I'm scared you know;" she admitted.<p>

Shane sighed, realizing how hard it was going to be to convince Mitchie. "I'm scared too, but I do know that I need you in my life. I can't spend another night wondering, I just need to know if you're willing to try to make us work again and if not as lovers, then please let me at least be your friend. Just tell me what you want," he practically begged.

Mitchie rubbed her stomach and tried to come to a decision. She not only had to take care of herself, she was also responsible for the well-being of her baby and she wanted the best for him. In her opinion, every child should grow up with both of their parents, it would be selfish of her to deny her son, their son, the chance to have a proper relationship with his father... But could she leave her fears aside? Did Shane even want to be a father? Of course he wanted children; she had been the one who had wanted to wait, but there she was seven months pregnant and currently divorced from the father of her child. What was the right thing to do?  
>"Mitchie, are you still there?" came his worried voice. "Yeah, I'm here and I think I know what I want to do..." she trailed off nervously.<p>

_These blurry boundaries got me all confused_  
><em>Who sets the limits? Do you choose? Do I choose?<em>  
><em>Just need to know which way we're heading here<em>  
><em>Is something happening yet? Let's be clear<em>

"Which is?" Shane asked not knowing if he wanted to find out what her decision would be. "I want you to come over so, we can talk this whole thing out." Mitchie said nervously she knew, she had to tell Shane about the baby. Shane agreed and Mitchie gave him her new address. Shane said he be over in about an hour and they said goodbye. As Mitchie waited for Shane, she decided to change clothes. After Mitchie was done changing she only had a few minutes till Shane would be there. So Mitchie decided to make Shane some coffee as she looked at the clock realizing it was well after midnight and she knew this 'little talk' was going to take a long time, longer then Shane or Mitchie ever would think. As she sits the coffee mugs on the coffee table, she heard the doorbell ring. As Mitchie walked to the door, Mitchie had to remind herself to breathe. What would Shane do when he seen her? Will he be mad at her? she had so many questions in her mind and they are all going to be answered when she opens the door, It feels like a ten mile walk to the door. Mitchie takes a deep breath and puts one of her fake smiles on before she opens the door.

_Are we off, are we on? Should I just play along?_  
><em>Is it right, is it real? Do I feel what you feel?<em>  
><em>Not enough, or too far? Do we know what we are? What we are?<em>

Shane's smile faltered when he saw Mitchie's pregnant figure stand in the doorway. What was going on? Was he the baby's father? He didn't know what to say, so he settled on a simple "Hey."

Mitchie had seen Shane's eyes trace her body and she knew, that he would have a lot of questions. Deciding to get her stuff together, she invited him inside and told him to sit down on the couch. She sat down next to him, careful to leave enough space between them. Mitchie nervously picked at the hem of her shirt, while Shane stared into place. "When were you going to tell me?" he suddenly asked. Mitchie was momentarily confused "...What?"  
>Shane sighed "You're pregnant. When were you going to tell me?"<br>She studied his face "Shane... you wanted to get a divorce, I didn't think you would want anything to do with me or the baby..."

"So it is mine?" he asked, praying that he was right.  
>"Yes... but I don't want you to feel obligated; if you don't want this, then you don't have to, you just need to tell me," she said sadly.<p>

"No! I want this, I really do and I would still be here if you weren't pregnant... Mitch I think I'm still in love with you," he said, making her gasp quietly.  
>"Don't... don't say that. We don't even know what we are. You're not supposed to say that!" she was starting to freak out.<p>

Shane grabbed her hands "But it's the truth and I need you to know that. We might not know what we are yet, but we can figure it out together," he tried to calm her down, hoping that she felt the same.  
>"I don't know how much more I can take, Shane. I don't know what I'm supposed to do – there aren't exactly any guides on how to deal with situations like that! This is big, I have our baby to look out for! I can't just do whatever I think is right!"<p>

"Look, I respect that and I know that this is a big deal. I may not have known about it, but I already care about our baby. And our baby deserves to grow up with a mom and a dad, don't you think? But if you don't have any feelings for me, just say so. I'll be there for the baby no matter what," he said, determined to convince her.

"Shane... I... never stopped loving you. I'm so glad that you care about the baby, I don't know what I would've done if you didn't, but I'm so afraid that you'll just leave again. I couldn't bear to lose you again, it hurt so much having to listen to all those I-told-you-so's, I don't know if I can just let go of that," she took a deep and was about to speak up again, when she felt a familiar set of lips on her own.

_Find a way through the grey, grey area_  
><em>Are we just friends tonight?<em>  
><em>We can't stay in the grey, grey area,<em>  
><em>It's time for black or white<em>  
><em>So decide on a side of the line we've been treading<em>  
><em>It's okay if the choice is scaring ya<em>  
><em>Can't spend another night<em>  
><em>In the grey, grey, grey, grey, grey area<em>  
><em>In the grey, grey, grey, grey, grey area<em>

Mitchie was surprised to feel Shane's lips on her own but at the same time she was happy to feel Shane's lips once again. it was something that she had wanted to feel for some time now. Mitchie kissed back before they knew what was going on they where making out. they both pulled back from the kiss needing air.  
>Mitchie looked down as she hears Shane say "Mitch.." "Shane, don't do this to me…" "No Mitchie, Hear me out. I know you been to hell and back, that's on me but you didn't have to let me know about the baby, you didn't have to answer your phone when I called. I want you to know when I saw your note, I was thinking you would be hateful but all you did was tell me you loved me and always would. It kills me that I have hurt you that-this much. Mitch, can we try again? I know its scary, Its scaring me, but this baby needs us to try to make the best life him or her can have, don't you think?" Shane said laying his heart out on the line as he takes her hand in his own.<p>

Mitchie doesn't know what to say she loves Shane and he knows that. "Shane, I know this baby needs you and me. I would never put this baby through what my mom and Steve put me through. He doesn't deserve that. He deserves a Mom and Dad, he deserves the best life he can have." Mitchie said as she looks into Shane's eyes.

_Looks like we're lost without a guide_  
><em>'Til we can make up our minds<em>  
><em>Are we falling in love or just along for the ride?<em>  
><em>It's time to decide<em>

Shane was stunned for a second, but then found his voice again "He? Does that mean...?" he asked overjoyed by the news. Mitchie nodded, tears in her eyes "Yes. We're going to have a beautiful baby boy," she smiled.

He was beyond happy and wanted nothing more than to take Mitchie in his arms and kiss her senseless, but he wasn't sure if that was what she wanted. He wasn't sure if she was doing this first and foremost for their baby or also because she wanted to be with him again. She had told him that she had never stopped loving him, but did that also mean that she was willing to get back with him? "Mitchie, I can't tell you how happy I am, but I have to know – are we only doing this for our son or is this also about us?" he asked gently.

"I..." she sighed and took a deep breath before continuing "At first I thought I wanted this to be about him and nothing else, but after what just happened...I can't hide from my feelings, I do love you and I think... I want to give us another try," she blushed at the memory of their passionate make-out session moments ago.

Shane couldn't believe his ears, the woman he loved with all of his heart had just agreed to be with him again. "Then I have one last question for you," he said "Mitchie will you be my girlfriend ...again?" Mitchie smiled at him and nodded "Yes."

With that, Shane's hands made their way to her cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. They were taking their time, exploring familiar territory slowly and sensually; every once in a while parting to catch their breath. Their foreheads rested against one another and they were smiling blissfully, finally feeling complete again.

_Find a way through the grey, grey area_  
><em>Are we just friends tonight?<em>  
><em>We can't stay in the grey, grey area,<em>  
><em>It's time for black or white<em>  
><em>So decide on a side of the line we've been treading<em>  
><em>It's okay if the choice is scaring ya<em>  
><em>Can't spend another night<em>  
><em>In the grey, grey, grey, grey, grey area<em>  
><em>In the grey, grey, grey, grey, grey area<em>

They had found their way through the grey area and they couldn't have been happier. It had been a difficult decision to make, but it was worth it; especially when their curly-haired bundle of joy had decided to enter their world. He had been three weeks early and as scary as the experience had been; Mitchie and Shane wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

><p><strong>StrongerSkyscraper's AN: Hey guys, I hope you enjoy reading 'Grey Area' as much as I did writing it with xSimplyMex. I had so much fun getting to know her and writing with her and I hope to do it again! **  
><strong>The song is Grey Area by Sam Tsui. <strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: We don't own anything.<strong>  
><strong>Don't forget to R&amp;R <strong>  
><strong>Love <strong>  
><strong>S.S<strong>


End file.
